The invention relates to improvements in pincers for industrial and household use.
As is well known, pincers have two legs which are pivotally mounted on a pin about a common axis. Each leg has a head portion and a handgrip portion. The head portions extend in mutually opposed arcs and have ends which meet to effect cutting or pinching. The handgrip portions are essentially longer than the head portions and are substantially straight. Known pincers have pincer legs consisting of head portions and handgrip portions that are mere images of each other about the longitudinal axis of symmetry. That is, they are symmetrical with respect to each other. Such a structural configuration leaves much to be desired in handling and the exertion of force during use, especially in the ergonomic sense.
So called asymmetric pincers are also known wherein the pivotal axis lies in the plane of symmetry of the handgrip parts. In these known pincers, the cutting edge is moved to almost the top of the arcuate path of one of the head portions. Such asymmetrical pincers are not universally usable. That is, practically they can only be handled from one side because one of the head portions has only a short surface. Thus, for example, no favorable rolling of the hand surface of the head portion can take place on the support while pulling nails and the like. Furthermore, due to the mean location of the pivotal axis with respect to the line of symmetry of the handgrip portions, no more leverage is obtained than in completely symmetrically formed pincers.
The primary object of the invention is to provide pincers which simplify the manipulation and holding thereof and can be used more accurately in the ergonomic sense due to the structural configuration thereof.